Hide
by KeepItLEGIT
Summary: Hi, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-in-training! Those two crazy people trying to kill each other with plastic sporks are Sasuke and Sakura. They love each other. Just ignore the blood staining their clothes. It washes out and its their way of showing LOVE.SS
1. Chapter 1

**Hide**

**_seethroughglass_**

There was an echoing silence in Kakashi's office. If there was a cricket, if it had the guts, it would be rubbing its little hairy legs together and making that

_Creeek-it_

noise.

Kakashi, the newly appointed Rokudaime, stared blankly at his old ex-students, a look akin to shock, confusion, boredom, and unconcerned concern mirrored in his expression. He looked at Naruto first, who was just staring wide eyed to his right, mouth hanging open with no apparent intent toward closing anytime soon.

His golden blond locks grew to a length similar to his father, Minato's, blond hair, the disarrayed spikes touching strong, sturdy, reliable shoulders that held the burden of all of his friends. The Hyperactive Ninja was still himself, though he had matured not only physically—his jaw line no longer boyish and juvenile, but determined and strong, blue eyes reflecting, instead of unadulterated happiness and irreconcilable optimism, the pain and hardships that came with being the Kyuubi container—but also emotionally. He had a new sense of appropriate timing, when the right time to be a fool was, and when it was okay to be an unexplainable dunce. So, yeah, the twenty-year-old Jonin knew when right was right, but that didn't necessarily mean that he followed his almighty conscience.

The Uzumaki groaned, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Oi! Sakura-chan, whad'ya _mean _you don't _care_!"

Kakashi smiled lightly, reminiscently, at the scene before him as a carnation-haired medic nin crossed her arms tightly across her chest and flicked her head high in the air, nose pointing to the sky. She scoffed, naturally pink lips popping cutely.

Sakura had grown to be a truly beautiful woman, a trustworthy teammate, and an ever-loving, tender, careful, grateful friend. Her petal pink hair flowed down to her mid-back, for she allowed it to grow after her decision to focus the majority of time at the hospital, training and improving herself to new, unheard of heights everyday. Rumor has it that she has already surpassed Tsunade in not only her medical talent, but also in looks, with a gorgeous, eye-catching appearance. Her creamy skin was always warm, the cheery smile on her face inviting, and the emerald sparkle in her vermillion eyes comforting. It would take a fool to call her ugly, and an even more idiotic person to ask the roseate and her hand in courtship. The last time someone did that…well; let's just say that Tsunade and Shizune are currently working on puzzling his concaved skull back together.

"I _mean_," Sakura mimicked his dramatized tone with an acidy poison on her tongue, "that I _don't care_! It's not like I wanted him back anyway." She sunk down into her seat, casting her gaze to the ground, and no doubt imagining the person's shinobi shoes next to her igniting in an uncontrollable fire.

It was obvious for the three men in the room to hear the girl's blatant lie, they could feel it in the unstable fluctuation of her chakras, but none dared to challenge her on it.

Kakashi's inky black eyes fell on the last inhabitant of his office, and his smile became a kind of happy rueful. He couldn't say he was happy, but he couldn't say he was sad, depressed, unsatisfied, or disappointed either.

Equally dark, obsidian eyes met his, and Kakashi almost shivered at the void of emotion in his last student's eyes when compared to the other two. He was cold, yet, somehow, there was still a little, tiny, spark somewhere hidden in that manipulated nineteen-year-old prodigy. Kakashi couldn't help but stare in awe at his favorite student, the feelings of the day four years ago when he killed Madara, the same act having saved Naruto, the feelings of the day three years ago when the council reluctantly granted him full status of a citizen of Konoha, of two years ago when he was allowed to be called a Konoha-nin, the feelings of one year ago when the three of them had their first real training practice together, as the original Team 7.

They felt good, automatically sending a warm smile to his face, but, the amount of work and pain endured, mentally, of course, on all sides of the people who wanted him back, was large, and at times, it seemed unnecessary. Why work so hard to bring back a nunekin? Why work so hard against the council when it can lose you your position as Hokage for a boy that has tried to kill two of the most precious people in your life on multiple occasions? Why trust him on missions away from the village, alone, and without guard, when all he has to do is take steps closer to an enemy village to help plot revenge? Why let him go in a village that he once wanted gone, in a sort of genocide, for the vengeance of his clan?

Kakashi didn't know a single answer to any of the questions, but what he sees in front of him now, all three members of his team, he saw hope. A small flicker of hope for the future, and, no, he was not on any occasion or circumstance, going to let that piece of hope find a way out.

The Hokage almost covered his eyes in shame when Sasuke stopped brooding into space upon hearing the simply evil tone in Sakura's voice, and feeling the hot, angry chakras from the girl hurled in his direction.

"Tch. I have a name, Sakura."

Naruto groaned then covered his face as if he were ashamed, following Kakashi who was already searching for cotton balls so he could plug his ears. Under his breath, Naruto muttered something like, "Not _again_."

"Oh, don't even, you Emo Whiny Bitch!" Sakura growled, popping out of his seat, surging chakra down into her fists. This Uchiha had been getting on her nerves ever since he came back, and all those little drains she had collected of patience over the years were just being dumped by the bucket. Kakashi could literally see it, the brilliant blue liquid turning into electricity as an evil Sakura doll poured it over a certain 'Emo Whiny Bitch'.

Speaking of, the teen just stared blankly at her and scoffed. "Would you sit down before you break a nail or something?"

Safe to say that Sakura broke something all right; and she broke it with a loud bang, splinters, and shards of wood and hidden porn novels flying out all over the office as she huffed in exasperation.

"That was a brand new desk," Kakashi said calmly, because he had saved his coffee before it too stumbled to the ground. He took a long swig of the caffeine, "You'll be paying for that, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Just a side project to keep my writer's block to a minimal and increase my writing in third person Canon, because it sucks compared to my first person AU; I'm planning on keeping the chapters short like this, but, for they are just a practice for me._

UNLESS!

_Unless you all actually want me to continue. LOL. I won't know unless you review _and _alert. Faves are awesome, but, can you follow a story if you fave? Well, if you fave and review, I guess you can, but it's just easier if you alert, or, I think it's called Subscribe or something._

_**Next Time: **__"Can't you to get the hell along for _fifteen-minutes?!_" Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads angrily in the direction of the blonde, their deadly glares enough of an answer for him. Trying to calm the high-strung atmosphere, Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oi; Jiraiya-sensei used to tell me that what you guys are doing is a sign of sexual tension and desire."_

_Wrong. Move. "NARUTO!!"_

_Review!_

_~seethroughglass_


	2. Chapter 2

Hide

* * *

It would be pointless to say that the meeting Kakashi had planned had gone as smooth as ice, not a single problem, and, like good little innocent puppies, each and every one of his students had agreed with his decision to send them on an escorting mission together.

However, looking at Sakura as she blared obscenities he'd never even dreamed of hearing in his life at a certain Uchiha who was just scoffing and throwing back his own witty remark, excuse him for thinking he was doing these ungrateful brats a favor.

The silver-haired ninja who was wondering why he even called them all in at once started to lay his head dejectedly on his desk in exasperation. He was tired. He was tired of the yelling. He was tired of hearing the swear words he'd never heard before. He was tired of Naruto's whining. They were twenty. He was going through his Middle Age Crisis; he had a crazy witch of a wife at home, and a spoiled-rotten four-year-old daughter probably following in the footsteps of her mother.

Can a man _please_ get his—?

Kakashi had to catch himself before he too fell to the ground with the wooden shards of a reminder of his brand new cherry wood, hand crafted with detailing, desk. That is the _last _straw.

"Look!" He yelled, his only visible eye almost popping out of its socket. He pointed at his two quarreling ex-students with a stern, almost parental warning glare.

The two shushed reluctantly, the ceasing of their screams leaving a scary silence to echo in the Hokage's office. Sakura crossed her arms with a huff before she muttered a quick, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I lost…" he mouth fell into a tight line, and her small hands visibly clenched, "_control_."

Naruto lifted his head up from his hand and rolled his eyes. "No shi—!"

"Ah!" Kakashi reprimanded him as he did his daughter, narrowing his eye and wagging a gloved finger. Naruto gasped in shock. What did he do _this _time?

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't do—!"

The eldest in the room seethed. "_Quiet; or I will _not_ let you be Hokage_,"

The blonde Jonin let his eyes water in obvious show of coming depression. Naruto whined, moving his hands in a sporadic frenzy. "What if—I'm gonna be an ANBU next Mond—?"

"_Ever_."

The eerie silence returned, and it filled an empty comfort not just in Kakashi but in Sasuke as well. Have you ever experienced the wrath of Sakura Haruno? He placed a hand on his head, massaging a coming migraine. Let's just say it is not a fun experience…but, somehow, he found himself looking forward to their arguments, because that seemed like that was the only way they communicated. Well…it seemed. It's not like that. He refused to believe that he looked forward to arguing with Sakura just because he wanted to talk to her.

That, fellow shinobi, is ridiculous.

The sound of papers ruffling against the fabric of a certain Copy Ninja's fabric pants filled Sasuke's ears, and all three teammate's heads flicked up in attentiveness. They had become trained to that sound, specifically the—"Ahem,"—sound of Kakashi clearing his throat before it was time. They were about to get a mission. Together.

Sakura started to open her mouth to complain, only to be beat by Kakashi and his 'I am still your sensei (even though, technically, I am not)' look.

"Do not say a word," He ordered stoically, a hard staccato on each word. When the air calmed, he sighed and relaxed his once tense muscles, falling back into character. "Now, I pulled some strings so you all can spend some well deserved time together on a mission. I figured you would be grateful seeing as these few months will be the final you have to spend unstrained time together for a long time. Naruto, you will soon be embarking officially being an ANBU, which includes a series of monthly and multi-monthly missions, Sasuke, you will most likely be trying to overcome the Council so you can do the same, and Sakura, you are always busy at the hospital, working on saving lives."

The three nodded simultaneously, their inner-ninja overcoming that little child want to stomp around the room and demand a lollipop for licking.

Kakashi took a big breath, preparing himself for the worst. "So…it's an escorting mission,"

Sakura cringed. _I hate escorting missions…_

"Barely C Class…,"

Naruto groaned. _Pointless…_

"And…," Kakashi placed a trained eye on Sasuke, "it's for the Daimyo of Tea,"

Sasuke's eyebrows bunched together, ever so slightly.

"And Idate Morino."

Only a few seconds passed as the name finally sunk in. The clock ticked, the sound growing louder and louder as Kakashi anticipated reaction, since, however shallow, it was fun to see how shinobi would react when he gave them a mission that was completely useless, pointless, and for his enjoyment.

Naruto, though, smiled wide, pumping his fist in the air as he leaped. "ALRIGHT! I haven't seen that guy in forever! Oi, Sakura-chan, you think your _boyfriend_ is still running just for _you_?" His voice was teasing, and a sly, mocking grin replaced the once goofy lopsided flash of white teeth.

Sakura groaned, not of annoyance or aggravation, but of some other hidden emotion as she covered the flaming feeling of blush on her cheeks. She rolled her eyes, giggling. "N-Naruto, would you stop?"

The laughs, teases, and giggles only grew louder with the glare Sasuke was sending toward his teammates, more specifically the blonde Dobe. What did he mean boyfriend? What was Sakura doing blushing, giggling and acting like a twelve-year-old obsessive fan girl? What was _he _doing letting that bother him?

Still, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, a burning fire raged in his stomach, but it wasn't painful, and still it was there. _Annoying_ him.

Kakashi nodded toward a rolled up piece of paper near Sasuke's foot, "Sasuke, could you get that? That's the mission scroll, and you're captain anyway."

"What?" Sakura screeched, sharply contrasting from the girlish giggles she was producing just seconds ago.

The air stilled again while Sasuke's hand was just micro millimeters away from grasping the scroll. "Got a problem, Haruno?"

The girl could literally feel the smirk; she could see it in her mind even though her eyes were closed in frustration. "Yes. I. Do. I worked hard for my status and I am not going to let some little Genin order me around."

Naruto held back a laugh at the involuntary twitch of Sasuke's fist, the quirk of his eyebrow. No one mentioned the ninja rank around him, especially since the little baby was so sensitive about it. The Council was still deciding on whether or not they should let the Uchiha advance in ranking, and, apparently, his natural talent didn't outrank the villainous acts he committed before returning to Konoha.

That's what the paper prints, but Naruto likes to think it's because it gets the Uchiha's man-panties in a bunch, and everyone likes to tease an aggravated Uchiha.

Sasuke sneered. "We both know I would beat your ass—"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Sakura shot back.

Impish grins and blushes framed the faces of the two perverts in the room, and they side glanced at each other, then back at the pink powdering a certain Genin's cheeks.

The laughter could no longer be contained.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura demanded, glaring at the blonde. Sasuke just sent a record worthy glare toward the boy, visible electricity shocking him.

Naruto jumped, brushing the burnt embers off his jacket from the blue electricity. "Geez, Teme, that hurt…," Sasuke sneered, but Naruto just pouted angrily, "I don't even understand why _I _got pulled into you guys' little romantic quarrel."

"How is me threatening to kill Sasuke in any way romantic, Naruto?" Sakura asked with her eyes cynically narrowed. She could admit that he and Hinata have the most romantic relationship in the entire village, which meant the idiot had to know romance when he saw it, but a romance between her and Sasuke? Sakura brushed her bangs off of her face, unconsciously smiling softly.

That, fellow shinobi, is ridiculous.

Her green eyes snapped back into reality when Naruto addressed her question. "I think it's obvious that you guys like each other…" He sung, and hearts and sparkles popping out of nowhere, doves and birds chirping lovingly in the distance.

Sasuke pulled out a pin and busted a floating heart, ceasing the chirping with a, "Hn."

"That is not a word! How many times do we have to go over this?" Sakura growled, not necessarily to Sasuke, but he heard it nonetheless.

"I don't recall you becoming a member of the Grammar Police, Sakura."

Naruto glanced warily at the visibly shaking Sakura, scared for Sasuke and of all the different ways Sakura knew how to torture a person to death. She could do it slowly by killing your singular cells one by one, or she can end it quickly by knocking your lights out right on the spot. Then again, if she really wanted to kill you…

Sakura's face flamed red, her expression turning deadly. She seethed, "That is_ exactly_ why you have a telephone pole shoved up your pretty boy a—"

"My ass is pretty now?"

"Ugh! You are so impossible!"

"Hn. Your point is?"

"Can't you to get the hell along for fifteen-minutes?" Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads angrily in the direction of the blonde interrupter; their deadly glares enough of an answer for him.

Trying to calm the high-strung atmosphere, Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oi, Jiraiya-san used to tell me that what you guys are doing is a sign of sexual tension and desire."

Wrong. Move. "NARUTO!"

A gloved fist cranked backward, enough chakra pumped through the limb to break a boulder was in the process hurling toward his face.

It was centimeters away from making contact when Kakashi flashed toward the girl, gripping her hand. "Sakura, calm down. I don't want you to have to pay for a new Naruto, too."

She frowned; bringing her arm down like it was a limp noodle. "Fine."

* * *

_**A/N: **Do you remember Idate? He's the guy from the Tea Country mission where there was a race across to islands and Naruto and the gang were without Kakashi. I think it was when Sasuke fell off a mountain and Sakura caught him, too._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Review! Fave! Alert! Subscribe!_

_~seethroughglass_

_**Next Time: **"Teme...guess what..." Naruto whispered (not so) quietly to his best friend in between slurps of noodles. Sasuke glanced toward him in acknowledgement, though he could really care less. Naruto smiled. "I think that you should name you and Sakura's child after me. Like...Naruto Jr." _

_Such an idiot._


End file.
